Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is the main protagonist of the series, ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. ''She is a unicorn pony with a lavender body and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through it. Her hometown is Canterlot, where she began studying under Princess Celestia. The series chiefly follows her adventures in Ponyville, with her friends and her baby dragon assistant, Spike. She represents the element of magic. History Twilight Sparkle tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how, as a young filly in Canterlot, she always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration. There, she witnessed Princess Celestia raising the sun, which inspired her to learn everything she could about magic. At first she finds it difficult to magically turn a page in her book, but she quickly achieves her goal. In a time-lapse sequence, she reads through two big piles of books, and her parents enroll her in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. However, she has to pass an entrance exam before joining. Under the supervision of four examiner ponies, she has to use her magic to hatch a dragon's egg. Despite her best efforts, the egg does not hatch, and Twilight apologizes for wasting the examiners' time. Just then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles her and causes her horn to fire off a beam of light at the egg, hatching infant Spike. With her eyes glowing white and a purple aura around her, Twilight fires off a flurry of spells: she makes the examiners float in the air, turns her parents into potted plants (this is actually the first appearance of any pony's parents, Pinkie's parents are second) and transforms Spike into a giant dragon, with his head breaking through the roof. Princess Celestia took notice of this and quickly arrives to control Twilight's magic and return everything back to normal. Twilight apologizes, but Princess Celestia is not upset; instead, she recognized Twilight's power and recommends that Twilight learn to tame her abilities through focused study. She offered to take Twilight Sparkle as her own personal protégé at the school. Twilight excitedly accepted the offer, and at that moment, her cutie mark appeared. She was very happy.Throughout the series, Twilight continues to study magic, and in particular she studies the "magic of friendship" under the decree of Princess Celestia, and sends her reports of her studies. One day in Canterlot, she soon learns about the impending return of Night Mare Moon. She resides in a literal ivory tower, and boasts to Spike about being Princess Celestia's "most faithful student", which is how the princess addresses her in her letters throughout the series. She is invited to Moondancer's party, but she chooses to study about Night Mare Moon's imminent return instead. She is soon sent to Ponyville by Princess Celestia under the pretense of seeing to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight first ventures into Ponyville in the first episode, where she befriends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. She quickly learns of the skills of her friends: she admires Rainbow Dash's ability to clear the skies, Rarity's beautiful decoration work, and Fluttershy's bird choir's melodious music. She is less impressed with Applejack's over-abundance of hospitality, Pinkie Pie's surprise party and rapid-fire one-sided conversation, and even runs away from Rarity when she practically forces her to get a makeover. She shares many adventures with her friends throughout the course of the series. Gallery Twilight_and_her_friends.png|Twilight with her best friends Twilight_alicorn_cropped_S3E13.png|Alicorn Twilight Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Horses Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teleporters Category:Magic User Category:Smart Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Vain Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Heroic Butt Monkey Category:Hypocrite Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Corporate Mascots Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sisters Category:Cursed Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Rude Heroes Category:Equines Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Cows Category:Heroes who cry Category:Purple Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Tempermentals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Serious Heroes Category:Clever Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Witches Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Wizards Category:Good Magic Category:Heroes with Faith Category:The Witches Heroes